Second Chance
by Wandering Butterfly
Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I do so first. My name is Persus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Everything was falling apart, at least that's what I once thought. I sat down in the white sand and looked out towards the beautiful deep blue ocean, with the salty ocean breeze washing through me. I closed my eyes, it's been years since I was in Camp Half-Blood. All I wanted to do was rest and inprint this sight in my mind for all eternity, but that horrible day came back to me.

**_Past_**

**_I ran as fast as my two feets could carry me, Annabeth was back! She was finally back from retrieving my unknown half brother. I was happy to get another brother, but I felt my stomach churned at the thought of dad with another woman besides mom. I was so lost in thought that I nearly ran into Grover, but stopped myself in the nick of time, "Hey G-Man. Where's Annabeth and my new brother?" I asked him, excitedly. _**

**_Grover had a smile on his face, but then it subsided when I mentioned Annabeth and the still unknown brother. His lips were quivering, hands shaking, and his eyes were looking towards different locations. Immediately the worst crossed my mind, "Grover what's wrong man? Did something happened to them? Is Annabeth alright?" My panicked voice soon turned to an all out yell._**

**_He shook his head, "No man, it just... Maybe you shouldn't see them..." He trailed off._**

**_To say I was confused was an understatement, in fact there was no words to how I felt when he said that. So I said the only thing I could think of, "Wha?" Was my smart reply. _**

**_Before he could say anymore I tuned him out because right there, in the forest was the shadow of Annabeth with an unknown person. She was clinging to him and then they turned to an angle that I could see more clearly. She was kissing a boy with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. He was probably around my age, and slightly taller than me. Everything turned red. The feeling of betrayal, hurt, anger, and sadness filled me, before I knew it I was standing in front of said boy who was currently on the ground, sporting a bruise on his left cheek. _****_Annabeth cried out in shock and kneeled down to the guy. She was cradling him in her arms, while a group was already crowding around us. _**

**_After that it was hell. My mom was killed in a car crash with Paul, everyone ignored me except for Grover, Thalia, and Nico who were always busy and moving about. Grover because he need to go and scout out for more demi-gods, Thalia needs to move with the Hunters, and Nico always disappears to somwhere. I had no comfort, oh and guess what? That dude that was making out with Annabeth was my new brother, Kevin. I eventually gave up and left Camp Half-Blood. The only good thing was, is that dad didn't choose between Kevin and me. _**

**_It was a few days when I left the camp. It was then that I met my new found friends, allies, and a true leader. Those who even swore on the River Styx to never betray me, as long as I didn't betray them first. We are known as the Paradox, because no one can really knows if we're real or not for we do things that goes against common beliefs, sense, and knowledge even for demi-gods._**

**Present**

I opened my eyes and stood up. After dusting off some sand that clung to my black pants, I felt something being thrown at me. Almost immediately I caught the... Green apple? I turned to the direction, said apple came from, and saw Jester. As usual he has that wide creepy grin that strerches across his face, and like me he too wore a masquerade mask thats the color of deep, dark, mysterious purple. His skin was as pale as a corpse, sharp pointy teeth, long wavy black hair that reaches his shoulder blades, and he wore a skin tight jester clothes with black and the same purple color as his mask. The clothes showed all his muscle, abbs, and so on.

"Can't start a good day without an apple." He commented in his deep taunting tone.

To anyone else they would probably be scared, but to me he's one of the people who are loyal to me and never betray me. The back of a cane slammed into his head, causing his to double over, and clutching his head. Hey, that hit was really hard especially if it was coming from Mad Hatter, who was actually the person that delivered the attack, "That was fun, don't you agree Banshee."He said in a slightly insane voice as he turned to another person, this time a female.

Mad Hatter has slightly tan skin, dirty blond hair, a masquerade mask that's the color of bloody crimson red. The clothes he wore was a red trench coat, black slacks, white button up, red boots with black laces, a ink black cane in one hand with a crystal skull at the top, and to add to that he wore a red tall hat. Yup, completely normal. His build was tall, slim, and strong with sharp canines, but the rest of his teeth was flat and even.

Finally Banshee, was the only one that was still quiet. She has porcelain skin, the darkest black hair you'll ever see, and a masquerade mask that's the color of pure snow. She wore a black priestess celtic dress with the hood. The dress itself looked torned and worned, giving her a much more scarier appearance, like death truly was there to come and send you to the afterlife, and she was barefoot since she wanted to feel the sand. On her shoulder was an australian raven, and wrapped around her neck was a vipera ammondytes snake. She turned to Hatter, and remained quiet.

You must be wondering, why we are all wearing masquerade masks. Simple, another one of our friend has a big amount of interest in them so she forced them on us, and well we kinda got used to them so now we almost always wear them on a daily basis. Yup, even I am wearing one too. A deep ocean green one, and also I wore a black tight shirt.

"Persona, it's time to go and introduce ourselves." Banshee's void-like voice whispered out.

I shook my head, "Man, Camp Half-Blood really loosen up it's security. I mean all I did was walk in and nothing happened." I commented, but not a hint of malice was in my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Now tell me what you guys think. Is it good, bad, or horrible? Please tell me! Oh, and no it's not a Chaos story, though it's pretty close, but not it. Please review it makes me happy, and I'll update as quickly as I can. Luckly the Winter Break is coming so I'll update a lot during it... Maybe, if I'm not busy cause I need to start reading and finishing my report, that I haven't even started yet. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

_**All was quiet at Camp Half-Blood, after all it wasn't even dawn yet! Every single camper, instructor, and even Chiron were still sound asleep. Now if only the Olympians could rest, but they all decided to be in the throne room discussing about the rise of the Titans and Gaia. This time there was double the troubles and they could barely withstand their forces. Everything was a total mess in the throne room.**_

_**Ares wanted to attack straight ahead, but Athena wanted to plan everything out. Artemis and Apollo were arguing, again. Aphrodite was putting on make-up, while the Big Three were constantly arguing with one another about how, they should deal with the matter. Hestia was the only one that remained somewhat calm, and taking care of the hearth, but in her mind she was thinking about a certain hero, and how he could have solved this all and how much she misses her nephew. Giving out a small sigh, she turned back to her family and stared at them, waiting until they stopped arguing so that the meeting may continue on. **_

_**Unfortunately they didn't stop arguing. Shaking her head in disappointment, Hestia turned back to her hearth. Everything continued on until a large amount of mist swirled around and formed a woman, and a black vortex opened up revealing a young girl of fifteen. **_

_**The first woman to appear has long silky black hair tied in a braid, a golden circlet on her head with a onyx stone at the center, pale ivory procelain skin with high cheek bones, and russet eyes that are so bright that it's eerie. She wore a maiden dress that reaches her knees, brown sandals that wraps around her legs, and in her hand was a torch. The fifteen year old girl on the other hand has dark midnight blue, almost black hair that is loose, slightly tan procelain skin, high cheek bone structure, and the most unusual thing was her eyes, eyes that look like they were made of stars if not a whole entire galaxy was in them. She wore a black shirt, black jeans, and shoes.**_

_**"Hecate, what brings you here?" Zeus's booming voice echoed throughout the throne room.**_

_**Hecate only gave him a mysterious smile, "I am here to give you some help, along with my Lord." She replied, gesturing towards the fifteen year old.**_

_**Zeus gave out a confused look, as well as all the other Olympians. A tense silence filled the room, and soon enough one of them cracked, "Lady Hecate, with all do respect, but isn't that a girl?" Hermes asked quizzically. **_

_**This time it was the supposed 'girl' that spoke, "I don't really have a gender, but by all means the humans believe that I am male. I am Chaos, creater of all the Universe, Void, and Cosmos. Before anyone of you can start making smart remarks about how it's impossible for me to be Chaos, well deal with it because I AM Chaos. Today I have brought my granddaughter with me to discuss about the rise of the Titans and my daughter Gaia." His err... Her voice was full of power as he, I mean she or s/he looked at them with pure boredom.**_

_**"I will send my daughter and her friends to help, Lord Zeus." Hecate's own mystical like voice chimed through out the throne room, as she along with Chaos disappeared in the same fashion that they came in, leaving the Olympians confused, and slightly dazed.**_

Third Person

Everyone was sitting at their table at the dining pavilion. Not one uttered a word, not even Kevin who was very prideful, but then again before them were the Twelve Olympians. All the Olympians were looking weary and tired, even Zeus, Lord of the Skies. When he was sure that everyone had their attentions to him, which wasn't very hard considering it's not everyday that the Olympians ate breakfast with them, he stood up and spoke in his mighty voice, "As all of you know, the Titans and Gaia are rising once more. Faster than we had all hoped... Chaos, creater of all and Lady Hecate has decided to give us help. They have sent us their strongest group, Paradox. I will not accept anyone of you to make us look like fools, so be warned for if any of you try and humiliate us, there will be consequences." Finished with his small speech he sat back down.

Silence filled the dining pavilion, it wasn't one of those peaceful and stress free ones, not it was the opposite. There was tension leaking out and lots of stress folded down everywhere. Everyone was tensed and very weary, after all they didn't know who they were. For all they knew Paradox could just be there to destroy them, of course that would be an insult to Lady Hecate and Chaos, but in the last war Lady Hecate was on the Titan's side and Chaos didn't bother to help out in the last wars.

Everyone was deep in thoughts until the dining room doors slammed opened, and a guy dressed as a jester came cartwheeling in with a rather disturbing smile plastered on his face. When his cartwheel ended to did a few flips and landed on his feet each time until he reached the table where the Gods sat, and placed himself on the table, crossed his legs, pluck a apple right off one of the God's plates, and started munching on it. His jester clothes were black and a deep mist like purple, skin as pale as a corpse, a rather creepy disturbing smile that showed all his sharp shark like teeth, shoulder blade length wavy black hair, and a deep mist like purple masquerade mask that covers his eyes.

Before anyone could get after the man that disturbed breakfast a deep, dark, and malicious chuckle ranged throughout the room. The chuckle alone made the hairs at the back of everyone's neck stand, at the door was another man. This time he wore a red trench coat that reached his knees that was wide open, a white basic button down shirt, black slacks, red tall heeled boots with black laces, a wide insane smile that showed perfect white flat teeth until you see the razor sharp canines, in his left hand he was a ink black cane with a crystal skull at the top and in his other hand was a golden pocket watch, on top of his dirty blond hair was a red tall hat with the card ace of hearts on it, and finally a bloody crimson red masquerade mask adored his slightly tan skin.

"Oh Jester, it looks like you barely made it on time. Your 0.01 milli seconds early." His voice was that of a madman, one that likes to play with minds and no one wanted to be near, for fear that they might not make it out alive or sane if they tried.

"Who are you?" Athena asked with calculating, smart, and wise grey eyes.

Neither one spoke and kept eye contact with one another, both giving the worse glare that they could muster. The fact that she was being ignored did not sit well with Athena, nor her children. Some were even getting their weapons out to attack them for disrespecting their mother, but before Annabeth could signal them to attack, two more people walked in.

"Jester, Mad Hatter had thou forgotten thy manners? Answer Lady Athena when she ask of thy names." Her voice sounded old, and ancient, but before them was not a old hag.

Though she wasn't practically... Very 'light' or young. Yes she was youthful, but she wore clothes that made her look like death was among them, and who knows maybe death was among them, you just never know. Her skin was that of a procelain doll, a black priestess celtic dress covered her body, but it was haggard and ripped giving her a more sinister look, the hood of the dress covered her head yet it did not hide her face, no in fact it was her masquerade mask that was the color of pure snow, and finally her hair was the darkest black that you'll ever see, was tied in a loose braid that laid comfortably on her right shoulder that fell all the way to her knees. She was probably around eighteen or so, but she still didn't look as young because of her dark attire, if anything she could be mistaken as an adult, and maybe if she wore lighter clothes she'll look younger. Maybe.

Next to her was a handsome man of around nineteen or twenty, he has messy, unruly, and shaggy black hair, tan skin, and a relaxing but very powerful aura around him that rolled off in waves. In fact it was so powerful and relaxing that everyone started to be at ease. He wore a black trench coat, tight skin black shirt that shows all his well toned muscle and abbs, black comfortable pants, and a nice seagreen masquerade mask. Even though he wore dark clothes, he still looked youthful unlike his companion. Not to mention he radiated a feeling of warmth, comfort, and care. Out of the four of them he was probably the most normal one, if not then the female came in to close second, if she ditched the dark attire.

"Oh alright Banshee." Jester, since he's wearing jester clothing it's pretty simple to know who's who, brawled out excitedly.

Banshee only nodded and then started petting her collar bone? Giving her a closer examination, Kevin saw a flash of scales. Backing off slightly he looked again, and there wrapped around Banshee's neck was a snake with shimmering grey scales and black diamonds across it's body like a line. It's head pressed against her hands, as if seeking out more affection from it's mother. Shaking his head he turned back to Jester and Mad Hatter.

"I'm Jester, of course that isn't my real name, but deal with it. I am a son of Eris, Goddess of Strife and Discord. I have Lord Chaos, and Lady Hecates blessing, as for my abilities... Well now isn't that for war?" He asked in a teasing voice, while juggling a few apples now.

"I go by Mad Hatter, a son of Ares God of War. Like Jester I have Lady Hecates blessing as well as Lord/Lady Chaos, as for my abilities, they are my secret that shall be discovered during battle." This time his voice was dripping with madness.

"Everyone calls me Banshee, unless I tell them otherwise. Like others, if thou do not show me respect then thy own respect shall be reduced to nothing. My mother is Lady Hecate, and like most of my brothers and sisters I too use magic, but it tis not my main source of power. I am not blessed, and do not wish to be." She introduced herself calmly.

Finally it was the unamed person that finally spoke, "I don't intend to tell anyone who is my parent, but I will tell you that many call me Persona. I am Chaos's heir and student, as well as Lady Hecate who is helping me in magic." His voice washed over us like the soothing waves of the ocean, and the sea salt air passing by.

All together the voice that held madness, another that had no more then playfulness, an ancient voice that showed true wisdom, and a soothing voice combined together forming the most beautiful, but unreal sound that was much like a paradox, "We are the Paradox, sent by Lady Hecate and Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, I updated a lot quicker than I thought. Yay! This is good for me. Also thanks everyone for giving me reviews, and yes I'm going to add a lot of details to what happened before, but it'll come in due time. Please continue reading and review my story, it makes me happy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

Everyone looked at us, with pure interest yet there was some with fear. I gave them all a small smile, even though it was slightly forced, and they immediately relaxed. I saw Annabeth, Grover, the Hunters, and Kevin. Thalia was among the Hunters, but Nico was nowhere in sight. I refrained myself from shaking my head and/or showing any signs of sadness. All was quiet once more, and we still had everyone's undivided attention. Jester finally got off the table, but was still juggling the apples, until he caught all three and started munching on another one, while his previous one was on the ground, forgotten. That did the trick.

Everyone sprung back to life and started asking us questions, I was slightly confused and couldn't hear anyone, since they were all talking at the same time. Jester's smile turned slightly sinister and annoyed. Mad Hatter was now physically frowning at all the questions. Banshee was nowhere in sight, as if she simply disappeared, which most likely happened. She was probably either in our cabin that appeared outside in the far side of the beach, or looking around.

Soon I got fed up with this and appearantly so did the Gods, because Zeus got up and bellowed, "Enough! There is no time for questioning! Go and train or stay and eat breakfast."

Now wasn't that just weird? Well I thought so anyways. The three of us walked out the pavilion, since Banshee really did leave the pavilion, and was now missing or just looking around and got lost. I bet it's the second one, since she has absolutely NO sense of direction. Last time at our house, yeah all four of us live together and with Alice the one that got us used to wearing masquerade masks during missions, she lost her way to her room from the kitchen, and we've been living there ever since they became my most trusted friends which was three years ago right after I left this camp!

I suddenly started thinking about what happened, except this time I decided to let it flood my mind.

_**Three Years Ago**_

_**After I had punched Kevin in the face, everything worsened. Annabeth came to my cabin that night. I opened the door for her and she slapped me, square in the face, "How could you punch him? What's wrong with you Percy? He's your brother and you go ahead and punch him? Your too cruel! Are you going to be the next Luke!" Annabeth shouted at me, while my right hand immediately cupped my right cheek and I stared wide eyed at her. **_

_**Soon my shock turned to anger and hurt. I didn't know what overcame me, but I knew one thing for sure. I wanted to hurt Annabeth like how she just hurted me and I yelled back at her, "What about you? Your supposed to be my girlfriend, not a f*cken wh*re that's cheating on me!" **_

_**She stood there, stunned and then tears started to leak out form her eyes and she ran back to her cabin. Kevin was at the infirmary since appearantly I broke his jaw. That was the worse day of my life. I had lost everything in one day, the next day was no better. In fact it was that whole entire month, so maybe it was the worst month of my life or something like that. **_

_**The Athena Cabin were after my blood for hurting Annabeth's emotion, even though she looks perfectly fine to me and was cooing over Kevin and his small 'boo-boo'. In fact everyone ignored me and thought that Kevin was better since on his way here he killed a cyclops. One cyclops, did he even know that cyclops are actually our brother! Okay maybe I don't really care for cyclops except for Tyson, but that's not the point. Now that I think about it, that's why Annabeth likes him so much. Appearantly she and Grover were kidnapped by a cyclops and Kevin came swooping in and saved them. They declared him as the next greatest hero, something that I just couldn't understand at all.**_

_**Only Nico, Thalia, Grover, and even Clarisse stayed loyal to me. Nico had to be somewhere most of the time, Thalia had to move with the Hunters, Grover needed to be looking out for some more unknown campers, and Clarisse became her dad's favorites plus for that whole month she was on a quest. Clarisse and I were on good terms, and her hatred for Annabeth returned. On the day she had to leave she told me, Grover, Thalia, and Nico of the prophecy she got from the Oracle. She had to do this quest on her own, said the Oracle so she couldn't take me with her. She even went as far as reassuring me that if she could, she would have taken me with her on this quest. I don't know about you, but that is a lot coming from a daughter of Ares.**_

_**When Clarisse was gone, everything kinda worsen. With Clarisse here the campers from Ares Cabin layed off, but without her they joined in on the tauting, insults, and attacks. Of course I fought with the other campers, but I wouldn't dare fight back with the Ares campers since they were Clarisse's siblings. Luckly for me Thalia only had one brother, but he ignored me while Nico didn't have any half siblings in his cabin, so I only had to deal with Ares. Satyr on the other hand left me alone. **_

_**You now when I said that on the day Annabeth and I 'broke up' was my worse day ever? Well scratch that, it was on the day that I reunited with my mom that was the worse. You know why? Because that day started out so bad, then amazingly great, and finally it turned to the worse. **_

_**On that day I_** had asked Chiron if I could go and visit my mom and Paul, after another one of those days. He agreed of course since I was still his favorite camper, but warned me to be careful. I contacted mom through IM and she and Paul were on their way to pick me up. When they got there it was around sunset she wanted to celebrate by going to my favorite restaurant, since the family was now complete, but I kept staring at her stomach. She was do to have a baby in a few more months. To say that I was excited was an understatment. I kept on petting her stomach and talking baby talk with it. I know that's probably weird for a guy to do, especially for someone my age and the whole Kevin thing, but I wanted a normal sibling besides look at Tyson. He was, no IS a GREAT brother and I wasn't going to let Kevin ruin my image of my siblings, because of one mistake.**_**_

_**_**Anyways we went to McDonalds that night, everything was going well. Paul was being fatherly as usual, mom was being the best as ever, and I had a pretty great time. Everything just felt so right and perfect, but it's true, that every good thing always come to an end. I mean. **_**_

_**_**We were driving back to the apartment that night, when a drunk driver crashed into us on the other side of the free way. Our car started to spin out of control and we crashed into more cars. I don't remember what happened next, but what I do know is that in the end I was the only surviver in that car and maybe the whole accident. My mom, my beautiful and strong mother had a pipe sticking out of her chest and her breathing was getting weaker. Paul wasn't even recognizable anymore. He pushed mom and me out of the car and it exploded, he was still in there when it exploded. Everything hurt, my back, hands, head, I was physically and mentally tired but I stayed up for one reason. My mom, I crawled to her and begged her, I prayed to dad and even Zeus to save her, but nothing worked. **_**_

_**_**She grasped my hand with her own bloodied ones, "Percy... I.. Am so... Proud of you." She had tears in her eyes, or were they my tears that fell on her face? I didn't know and didn't care. **_**_

_**_**"Shh, don't talk. Everything will be okay. Just wait for a little bit more. I'll get help... Please..." I chocked out, tears were leaking from my eyes and I just couldn't take it. **_**_

_**_**She gave me a weak smile and cupped my cheek, "I'm... sorry." With that one sentence, her eyes closed and the first thought I could think of that wasn't too painful, was that even when she was bloodied she still look like the most beautiful person in the world, no the universe.**_**_

_**_**At that very spot where I sat besides my mom I mourned and cried like a baby. For Paul that tried to save us, mom for being strong and understanding, and my unborn baby brother or sister. I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl! The ground shook and cracked the earth. More screams could be heard, but I was oblivious to it all. Because I was just crying over my lost. **_**_

**Present**

I felt tears running down my cheeks. It most have been an unusual sight to see. A masked person with tears coming out from under the mask, if anyone found that weird no one said anything. Mad Hatter and Jester saw this though and dragged me back to our new cabin that Chaos and Lady Hecate provided for us.

Even though on the outside it was small, in the inside it was big enough to fit about thirty people, that's a lot for a cabin, especially for one that looks like it's the size of two small size walk in closet combined. As soon as you walk in you see the 'living room' area with a big flat screen, a coffee table, and a comfortable couch. then there was two doors. One on the right and the other on the left. The one on the right led to the kitchen and the other led to a hallway with five doors on the right and three doors on the left. On the right side of the hallways were our rooms Jester, mine, Mad Hatter, Alice, and Banshee. Then on the left was our training area, medical wing, and weaponry room.

The three of us walked into the kitchen and sitting around the marble table were two girls. Platinum blonde hair that reached the mid back, ivory procelain skin, a flashing smile, and a white bandage wrapped around her once beautiful hazel eyes. Alice waved at us. She wore a satin purple flowing dress that reaches the floor that made her look like an actual procelain doll. Banshee was sitting across from her without her masquerade mask, revealing her mother russet eyes. Banshee was still wearing the same clothes, but her hood was down now, and Morte was perched on her shoulder again while Medeia was wrapped around her neck, sleeping. In Banshee's, or rather Melaina's since that's her real name, hands was a cup of tea.

"Thou art not fare well?" Melania's ancient voice asked me as she stood up, along with Alice who was a worry wort.

"I'm fine." I reasurred.

They both sat back down reluctantly. I sat on the seat next to Alice's right. Jester and Mad Hatter sat down as well, Jester on my left and Mad Hatter on Melania's right. Yeah, I'm going to start referring Banshee Melania, unless we are out of the cabin. A perfect harmony overflowed the room, as we all enjoyed one another's presence. Mad Hatter, or also known as Abraxas, was just playing with his hands and Jester, who's real name is Alastor, was now juggling golden apples that appeared out of nowhere.

Getting bored with the silence Alastor spoke, "Surprise, surpirse! You didn't get lost on your way back!" He cheered to Melania.

Melania had a faint blush of embarrassment, left her tea cup alone, and started fiddling with her hands. It was funny to see her this flustered and she spoke in a very weak and soft voice that most of us couldn't hear, "I.. wa... a... li.."

Alastor and Abraxas smirked and they cupped their ears. "What was that?" They asked at the same time, giving out a frightening but playful sound.

"I was slightly lost and had to ask someone for a little direction, until I got here with Alice." Melania repeated louder this time, and for once she sounded like a little girl again.

We all broke in small fits of laughter and Melania only pouted at this slightly. It's always been like this, Alastor and Abraxas would constantly try to make anyone of us flustered and/or embarrassed then they would start laughing. Though I was usually on the end of their jokes, I know for a fact that they aren't taunting me about it. They were just being impossible and try to lighten the mood as much as they can.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I add another chapter, ain't I awesome! Who am I kidding, I'm not awesome. Just look what I did to Paul and Sally! I'm so sorry, but I'm proud of myself for updating so quickly. Please leave a review for me, I'll really appreciate it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sidestory

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Kevin's head was on my lap as I ran my hand through his soft dark chocolate brown hair. His eyes were closed and I stared at him in wonder. I bent down my head and gave him a kiss on the mouth, his hand held my head in place as I was about to pull away. When we broke away from lack of air, I could feel tints of pink coming across my cheeks, while he only had a smirk on his well toned face. I just love him, he's the love of my life.

I leaned back and looked out towards the setting sun. A nice salmon pink covered the sky, with flakes of bright yellow following, and finally the sky darkened to midnight blue and/or black. Kevin got up and I stood up besides him. I shyly intwined my hand with his and we walked towards my cabin, of course he being the perfect gentleman he kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight. I sigh dreamily and walked to my bed in a daze.

Yet that empty feeling came back to me. That very same feeling when Percy had left, I remembered it clearly. As if it was just yesterday, I understood that what I did was wrong, but him calling me a f*cken wh*re was worse... Right? I shook my head and went to a peaceful sleep, dreaming about my one and only love.

**Kevin**

I just couldn't understand how Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, if she was so stupid! Can't she see the signs? I'm only using her! Before I came to camp, I had heard of my pathetic brother before. Percy Jackson, he was nothing! So what if he saved the world? I could do a million times better, he had a better life than I ever did. He had a loving mother and all of dad's attention!

A sneer marked my face as I remembered the first time I had heard of him. Thinking back on it now, I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was for looking up to him. That's right I used to look up to him, thinking he was so cool for hacking and killing monsters here and there, but not anymore! My mom told me the true reason what he really was. A spoiled, rotten, stupid, and good for nothing brat! He didn't neeed training or even lift a sword to defend himself. All he did was ask dad to do everything for him!

He had everything I didn't and took it for granted. I hate him, and wanted him gone. So when Annabeth and Drover, or whatever his name is, came to take me away from my mom I had a plan. I would charm Annabeth into being my girlfriend. She was pretty enough, why not? Plus she was HIS girlfriend. I can kill two birds with one stone. Isn't that genius? She was so easy to charm, all I had to do was sweet talk her and she was already in my arms.

When I finally met my brother, I was glad to say that everyone turned on him, but I didn't enjoy my jaw being broken. I couldn't ditch Annabeth yet either, since then everyone would turn on me, so I used her to pleasure myself. She was actually pretty good, but not enough to feel me up. So I slept arounf a lot.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I reached the Aphrodite cabin. As I walked up the door, it swung open and Diana walked out. She has beautiful blonde hair, jade green eyes, tanish skin, and wore skimpy clothes. Yup, this was going to be a good night. **(A/N: No pun intended.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was how Kevin and Annabeth saw things, so give me your opinions on them. Are they really as bad as they seem? Can Kevin still actually hold some respect for his brother? Does he honestly hate him or is he simply jealous? Is Annabeth still worthy? Okay maybe that was going too far. Will you review me? Please? I'll be happy.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

It was the middle of the night when I heard the conch shell. Everyone in the cabin woke up almost immediately, and ran out of their rooms to see what was happening. Which was a pretty funny sight. I mean everyone was still in their sleeping clothes, well almost everyone. Alastor was wearing a pair of boxers with party balloons as the design, and a black muscle shirt. Abraxas only wore a pair of boxers with teacups, teacups! Melania had blanket wrapped around her, and Alice was wearing the same dress. She was lucky, she had the ability of foresight from Apollo. So she must have woken up just a few minutes before the monsters attacked, and quickly put on her dress, cause it looked ruffled.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Alice's timid voice broke the silence.

She might be blind, but she isn't stupid enough not to know what the conch shell ment. Alastor turned back to her, and gave her a crazy look. Before he can blabber something out, Melania cut in, "Should we not change first?"

Everyone made a sound of agreement, and we walked back into our rooms. Yeah, I know that in a time of war it's best to always be prepared but we kinda forgot that we were on a mission, so yeah... Anyways the second time we got out of our rooms, which took us about a minute and thirty seconds, we were fully dressed and wearing the same thing from earlier today or yesterday I guess, depending on the time. Our mask were also in place as long as our weapons. Of course they were hidden though.

"Alice, you will stay here and make a barrier around the camp, so that no more monsters can come in, okay?" I ordered her, who in returned nodded and clasped her hands together.

A glow of golden light formed a circle around her with markings of ancient texts. She started muttering whispers of prayers and soon the circle expended all around her. It reached where we stood, then it got bigger until it passed through the walls of our cabin, it also passed the other cabins, and soon the whole entire camp was under the protection of her barrier. Yet she sat there at the heart of the circle and continued her whisperings.

We walked out of the cabin and saw that some of the campers were now panicking under the glows of the barrier, instead of worrying about the monsters that stood right in front of them. No wonder they were losing the battle. Jester **(A/N: They're out on public now.) **was the first to take action. He had his trademark, twisted grin in place, and charged at some of the colchis bulls. They were breathing out fire, and tried to fry him. He dodged at the nick of time and the golden apple in his hand turned into a golden spear. The spear was made of pure gold, but at the tip of the blade, where the arrowhead was, had a nasty shade of black on it. As soon as the arrowhead connected with the bull, it turned black and disolved into nothing. Not even ashes were left behind.

That broke the spell and everyone started fighting again, this time a lot more fierce. Mad Hatter simply walked up to a scythian dracanae, tapped it on the shoulders, and when it turned it's head to him, he asked in an insane brawl "Would you like a cup of tea?" In his hand was in fact a cup of tea, that grew into a bronze sword, and with it he sliced her head off.

Yeah, that's how he fights. Both of them just really like to play around a lot, I guess. Banshee was on the sides and started muttering spells out, and soon the sky was filled with flaming meteors that smashed into other monsters that were either getting too close to her or about to kill a camper. I'm guessing she's using magic instead of her usual weapon, since she didn't want to get it dirty. Did I mention that she was, no IS a neat freak? Well she is. I left her alone to continue on chanting curses, hexes, and spells at the monsters.

I myself, took out ripetide and started taking down some of the monsters. Eventually as I started takeing monsters down one by one, some of the campers stopped and turned to me. Some staring in awe and others stared at me in recognition. It wasn't until I finished the last batch of monsters that I realized that I was now being openly stared at. I turned to the left and saw Jester, who in return was looking at me with grin that said, 'You are an idiot.' To the right was Mad Hatter, shacking his head, while siping some tea. Then right behind me was Banshee's disappearing form, as she went to go and check up on Alice.

"Percy?" Thalia asked as she walked closer.

In her left hand was aegis, while in her other hand was her spear. She had some dried, and some fresh, blood that covered patches of her body, her clothes were slightly ripped, but besides that she looked like the same.

Clarisse walked up next, "Seaweed brain, is that you?"

She was wearing her full body armor, the electrical spear in hand, and a shield. Yup that was Clarisse alright, and she still looked mean and strong, but still the same none the less.

I remained quiet, and finally I removed my mask. Everyone gasped, and I just rolled my eyes at their shocked faces. I was kinda hoping they wouldn't find out who I was until I left, but things never go my way. Jester's smile was now a full blown, 'Your stupid and you know it,' smile. I gave him a mock glare, but he just openly laughed, which caused the campers to jump about three feet in the air. Mad Hatter didn't look amused, and I gave him an apologetic smile.

Now that they knew I was Percy Jackson, they would probably ask me dozen of questions and never leave me alone, and guess who are the two people that are always there to help me? It was bad enough that Jester and Mad Hatter are now the tagets for some of the girls, but now they would have to deal with lots of crowding, and I gotta say, they do NOT like being crowded.

Outside of camp lightning flashed, big chunks of ice, fire, and meteors fell from the sky and struck all the remaining monsters outside of camp. All the campers jumped again, and stared around them. The lightning was falling to the east of camp, and there were some in icy blue while others in fiery red. Large pieces of hail crushed some of the monsters in the west, meteors rained down on the south, and in the north fire blasted and fell on them. Yup that would probably be Banshee, taking care of the rest.

Anyways before the campers could say anymore, I caught Kevin's eyes on me. I locked my own seagreen ones on his deep blues ones. His eyes had resentment, anger, and another emotion I couldn't quite place. It was something that Alice once had in her eyes, before she got blinded. He was the first to break the contact, as Jester and Mad Hatter dragged me back to our cabin. Banshee wasn't back yet, so she probably got lost. Jester and Mad Hatter went to go look for her while I was in Alice's presence.

"The time has come,

Neither would prevail even in their presences.

Fallen by the one that had ended,

Reborned and given another chance.

One will lose hope,

And another will die being broken.

The end or beginning will come,

With one choice made by the one

That will betray or vanquish.

A clash between two opposites." Alice's voice ranged throughtout the cabin.

It was no longer meek and timid, but cruel and vicious. She was always in this state, when she had to say out a prophecy. It took a few minutes, before she was back to being the normal daughter of Apollo, that I knew. Though her eyes were covered because of the bandages, I could pratically see her hazel eyes in a daze like state.

Silence filled the room, I wanted to ask her more about the prophecy, but then she would go back into that horrible state. In that state I couldn't recognized her, and I didn't like that one bit. When the silence became too much, Alice got up and shuffled to the kitchen. I could hear her hands moving along the countertop searching for something. Then I could hear her pouring something in, heat whistling a few minutes later, the clanging of a few cups, and the sound of whipecream?

I was about to get up when Alice walked back into the living room. In her hands was a tray of five cups. The cups had a large amount of whipecream, with chocolate sauce in a swirl, and small pieces of chocolates sprinkled on top. She placed them down on the coffee table and handed me a cup. I muttered a thank you and took a sip of the beverage. Hot, warm, and sweet chocolate swam down my throat with whipecream following after. The chocolate and chocolate sauce only brought out more of the flavor, and I tasted hints of pepermint. Ah the sweet taste of Alice's hot coco.

This time the silence was welcoming and peaceful. We sat side by side, enjoying our drink, when the door slammed opened, and Jester walked in. Soaking wet. Mad Hatter walked in afterwards with a glare in place, and Banshee followed after, but instead of being wet she was covered in mud and sand. She looked extremely angry. Yup someone was going to die tonight, feeling Banshee's wrath.

"Percy, do thou not know of that horrid wench with blonde hair and grey eyes?" Banshee's voice was slightly above a whisper, and her voice was calm.

Calm like the sea, before a storm. Yeah, whatever Annabeth did she better run, because Banshee isn't looking too happy. Oh no, she was death itself sometimes. I numbly shook my head, but before Banshee can ask me another thing, Alice decided to cut in.

"Melania, just sit down and drink a cup of warm hot chocolate." She said in a pleaing voice.

Banshee, or Melania, reluctantly sat down and took a cup of hot coco. That was when she started feeling better and not in that murderous mood. Alastor and Abraxas followed after and took their own cups, and started sipping it. Everything was going to be peaceful, for now anyways, but I'm sure that Melania will be going after Annabeth soon, and maybe Alastor and Abraxas might join in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here you go. Also so sorry that this chapter is short, I'll work on my short chapters. Oh and so sorry if the fighting scence was horrible, I always had that as my weakness. Please review, I'll be really happy!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

After Melania finished her cup of hot coco, Alice dragged her to her room, and kept on reasoning with her. Claiming that it was two in the morning, and that she needed her sleep. How Alice has the guts to deal with a pissed off Melania, I'll never know, I think it has something to do with Melania practically raising her when she was younger so Melania wouldn't hurt her, but seeing her this angry wasn't helping me feel better. If anything I'm worried about Alice now, instead of Annabeth. Well right now it didn't matter because in the end Alice managed to put Melania to her room, and went as far as chaining it, literally.

I could hear Melania banging and trying to loosen the lock, so that she could come to me and get Annabeth's name, and if there's anything I've learned being a demi-god, is that the name is a powerful influence. If a daughter of Hecate got a hold of his/her enemy's name there's a chance that a large amount of bad luck, torture, and eventually death to come to said enemy. Now that I think about Melania is the daughter of Hecate, why doesn't she just spell the door to unchain itself? Alastor must have been wondering the same thing, so he asked Alice when she walked back in.

"Oh Alice, why doesn't little Melania just spell it open?" He asked jokingly, yet there was an edge to his voice that said otherwise.

She turned to us and replied, "Oh it's simple. Lady Hecate gave me those chains, and warned me that if Melania got too angry, then I had to use the chains and lock her in."

Alastor and I made the 'o' face, while Abraxas ignored us and continued sipping his hot coco. Alice went ahead and sat back down in her previous seat, and took her own cup of hot coco, with some help as to not tip it over by accident. It was a few minutes of pure bliss as we enjoyed our drinks, that is until Melania's banging came back but this time it was stronger. You know how in those really scary movies, where the killer is banging on the door and when no one opens it, he only bangs on it louder? And then it goes away for a few minutes than the victims open the door and he's right there? That's how I feel, it's like there's a killer on the loose and she's going to pop out of nowhere and kill us all. Yeah it's not a pretty feeling.

"So why is Melania so mad at Annabeth?" I whispered Annabeth's name in case Melania heard it.

Alastor looked at me with confusion, while Abraxas rolled his eyes at his cousins stupidity, as he so often calls him. "Annabeth is the girl's name, you idiot." Alastor made another 'o' face, but then glared at Abraxas for calling him an idiot.

Abraxas leaned back while Alastor hunched over and stick his tongue out at his cousin. Abraxas ignored him and turned back to me, "Oh you know how Melania is. Especially since she's from the olden time. Well anyways, when we went to go look for Melania we found Annabeth teasing her. Saying stuff like, 'Hey hag ever heard of moisturizer?' and 'what are you, goth?". Of course Melania didn't mind, but then Annabell or whatever her name is got pissed. I guess she remembers that her mothers Lady Hecate and wild dogs are sacred to her, and coincidentally a wild dog appeared out of nowhere and she killed it. Melania stared at her in shock, and tried to be calm. Anywho Ashley- "

"Who's Ashley?" I asked him.

He looked slightly annoyed that I interrupted him, "The girl that's currently being hunted down by our dear little Melania." Alastor answered.

I nodded and turned back to Abraxas and motioned him to continue on, " Like I was saying. Ashley ignored her and saw the snake around Melania's neck and tried to hack at it. Of course Melania saw this and tried to move out of the way, but the snake still got injuried. So Alie had just insulted Melania's mother by killing her sacred animal and tried to hurt one of her charge, Melania got really angry and attacked her. Well the fight was a close win but then they were heading towards a cliff that Alie pushed her off. We tried to drag them apart but we fell with Melania. When we got out with help with Melania's magic, Anna was there and drew a rock at Melania. Then another fight came and she was almost close of cracking Allie's head on a rock before the other campers came and we had to drag her back." Abraxas finished as he sipped the last contents of his cup.

Alice groaned and hid her head in her hands, "Oh, why did she have to kill Lady Hecate's sacred animal? Melania's going to kill her!" Alice asked.

I gave out a tired sigh and stood up, "It's time to go to bed. It's really early and I'm tired." The rest agreed with me, while Melania ceased banging on the door.

We walked back to our rooms quietly. Whispering small 'good nights' as we closed our doors at the same time. I took everything off except for my boxers and went to my soft, comfortable, and welcoming bed. I climbed in and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

It was dark. I couldn't even see my own hands, even though I pressed them to my eyes. Maybe that's why I couldn't see, as I pulled them away, there was still darkness. I walked around for a few minutes, then I saw a small light. It was warm, comforting, and I felt a sense of something familiar. When I finally reached the small passage of light and walked through it, everything changed. I was in a war zone. 

Bodies of the fallen littered the grounds, as I stared in horror. I walked onwards and soon enough I saw something I didn't want to see. Alice was hanging from a tree branch, dead. Blood covered her body, dress slightly ripped, and behind her was a sentence written in blood, 'she who told, but remained quiet.' I raised a hand to cover my mouth and continued walking on. North, I kept walking towards north.

Once I reached a certain destiniation, I had wished that I walked another way. Alastor was there with his spear piercing his body. Behind him was the remains of our cabin, and like Alice there was a sentence on the back of the remain. 'He who played the fool is a fool.' His clothes were ripped, and his masquerade mask was on the ground a few feet away from him, cracked in two with little pieces here and there. I walked onwards towards east now, and there was Melania.

She was laying on the ground. As I got closer, I noticed that some of her skin was as black as coal. The stench of burnt flesh reached my nose, and I realized what had happened. Someone had used her magic against her and now she was fried. The remains of death wild animals scattered around her, spelling out the following sentence, 'she brought death, but death took her.' I felt sick to my stomach. I staggered to the west and past Alastor's corpse. 

Abraxas was on the west. He was by far the worse one. Alice was hanged, Alastor was pierced, Melania was electrocuted, but Abraxas was by far the worse one yet. He was hanging from a tree, pierced with his sword, black flesh like Melania, and his eyes were gone. That was when I couldn't take it anymore and I emptied my stomach. Abraxas had a mixture of all the previous ones, with an additional one. 

"Oh, you aren't suppoused to see his corpse yet." I looked up and there was a clouded figure.

He was hidden in the mist, but I could see his figure. In fact it was only his head that was being hidden by the mist. His whole body was bloodied, and in his hand was a type of sword I haven't seen in a long time. Blackbiter. Yet that wasn't Luke, he was dead and... That wasn't his voice, if anything that voice reminded me of someone, I should know of very well, but I couldn't place who. 

"Don't you think it's neat and pretty?" The figure asked again.

The person's voice was filled with delusion, insanity, and... Obsession? This person was obsessed, but with what or who? I got up and wiped at my mouth, my glare was now directed at this person, and I shouted at him, "Who are you?" 

He only gave out a small bout of laughter, and turned back to Abraxas corpse. He walked towards it, and wrote on the tree bark behind Abraxas. 'He was a mad man, lost in insanity.' Now that I think about it, everything fit with what he wrote. 

Alice, she had the ability to see the future and often told them to us, without realizing it. Alastor dressed like a jester which was the fool in olden time, and sometimes acts like a fool. Melania, was like a banshee because whenever she striked death would come, and now she was dead. Abraxas was insane, but at the same time he was sane. Just not as sane as the normal, but then again who is? Some often stated that Abraxas was mad, but what does he mean that he was lost in insanity? In the story of Alice in Wonderland, that Mad Hatter lost his sanity, is that what he ment? I didn't understand and probably won't, but right now I didn't care. 

"Answer my question!" I shouted at him.

He only gave me a twisted grin, and everything started to look elusive. It was fading, and I shouted once more, "Who are you?" It was desperate this time, but I didn't care.

He finally answered me, and I stared in shock at his answer. How? Why? I didn't understand, but it was too late. Everything was dark now, and I felt someone shacking me, trying to wake me up. I tried to ignore it, but then I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. 

I opened my eyes, which were oddly wet. Alastor, Abraxas, Alice, and even Melania were all in my room. My right cheek was hurting and I saw Melania's hand slightly red. She slapped me, and it hurts, like a lot. Before I could ask why she slapped me, I saw worry in all of their eyes. I kinda felt guilty that they were worrying over me. Alice hugged me and I could feel her bandages getting slightly wet.

"Are you alright?" Alastor asked, without his playful tone.

Before I could answer the dream came back to me. Everything was in place, except for the name. The guy's name, I couldn't remember it! I started panicking, and appearantly Melania saw this. Again, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and turned to her. "Thanks I needed that." And I honestly did.

She nodded, and when I took a closer look at her hands, well they were really red, and there were some bruises forming. Most have come from banging on the door, earlier today. I checked the clock next to my bed and saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning. I was debating if I should tell them about my dream or not. Alice could take a look in the future and tell me about it, but I doubt that she would do that even for me. If there's anything she's afraid of, it's seeing us dead. I shook my head, "Don't worry guys. There's nothing to worry about, really?" I reassured.

They gave my doubtful looks, but didn't push any further, that I was thankful for. If they had asked me, I was sure to spill everything out. They all turned to leave so that I could change and they could change as well. Yup just another regular day.

* * *

><p><strong>omgitsablueberrymuffin: Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter. <strong>

**Princess of Olympus: So sorry if you think that the reason why Melania hates Annabeth right now is weak, but Melania has a large amount of respect towards her mother. Plus she was born during the time of titans, and all that so she is extra sensitive about her mother's respect. **

**lightninkid333: Here's a message from Melania. "Ah so thou too have my way of speaking."**

**Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs: Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**Anyways it's a new feeling to me, for adding reviews and answering/thanking them. So now I'll be doing it from now on. So sorry for the people that reviewed me in the past, but I really am thankful. Anyways who do you guys think the mysterious person is? Also please review me, I'll be really happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? Pov<strong>

I balanced BlackBiter in my right hand as I tapped my chin thoughtfully with the other. I couldn't wait, Percy was back at Camp Half-Blood now! All I needed to do was get rid of his annoying little pest, and everything can be the same again. Annabeth wouldn't be there though, she was too annoying, but Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, and Nico will! Of course, they will. They were the only ones that didn't leave Percy, not for anyone. It'll just be the six of us... Unless one of them get in my way, then they would have to die. Oh but not Percy, never Percy.

"Oh, but then what if Percy get's in our way?" Asked an amused voice.

My eyes narrowed, my mouth clenched, and BlackBiter was now clenched in my hand. I tried to calm myself by breathing, but it only got me more angrier, and soon I was shouting at the top of my lungs, "NO! NO! NO! He won't get in our way! Not if those pest die first! All I need to do is kill them and he'll be to broken hearted to do anything." By the end of my outburst I was now talking like a little child.

An idea came to me, and I started running around with my hands outstreched, like an airplane. I released some giggles at this, then I stopped and jumped on the soft velvety floor and rolled around, laughing like a child. Everything was going to be perfect. All I had to do was wait, and wait I will.

"Then answer this question, kid. How will you kill the 'pest'? One is a well known magic user that has a secret weapon, another is a madman that knows how to skillfully kill, then theres the jester who is too hard to kill because he NEVER stays in place, and finally there's that little blind girl who can tell the future AND she makes barriers! How can you take her down? Even if you manage to kill her the other three are very strong." This time it was another voice that asked, it was deeper, like an adult.

I got up and shrugged. I didn't care, not right now anyways. Percy was back and I only wanted to celebrate, by all means. Plus I just saw him yesterday, in his dreams. He looked absolutely terrified and sick at what I had done to his so called 'friends'. A sneer formed on my face as I thought about them. They were strong yes, but they aren't something that I can't handle. After all I've already fought all of them before, and they weren't that strong.

"Answer me, Brat!" He barked out.

I turned back to him, "Okay! Okay, jeesh old age is getting to you. Simple the witch will just have to be taken down by her own sister, Circe. The joker or fool or whatever he is, will just have to be taken down by the ace. Then the madman can be taken down by you. As for the the seer, well come on she's easy to take down!" I answered.

The first voice released a cold chuckle, "Oh? How are you going to get Circe to kill her own sister? They may not like each other because of differences, but they have a large amount of respect for one another. The Jester... Well we could always play around with the Ace's mind and they could end up in a fight. Mad Hatter? He's treaky. He knows all the ends and outs. No one can beat him in a match unless it's against young Percy. As for the Seer, she still has her barriers. You can't just cross them and say 'Oh we made it.' Not everything is that simple." He whispered.

I groaned and whined, "Oh just let me deal with it, and I'll tell you later."

With that said I walked away towards my room. I needed to start packing all the things I needed for my short trip back to Camp Half-Blood. Now that I think about it, Nico is supposed to go to Camp Half-Blood today, since he heard from Thalia and Clarisse that Percy was back. Perfect.

**Percy/Persona**

Everything was back to normal when we changed and got ready for the day. Since my identity was blown yesterday, I decided not to wear my mask. Melania was still slightly angry at us. Alice because she locked her in her room, me because I refused to tell her Annabeth's name, Alastor because he wanted to read all her journals which he found in the Medical Wing, and Abraxas because he tried to make it harder to get out of her room by tightening the chains. Oh and as for why she put her journals in the Medical Wing was actually and ingenious idea. None of us ever go in there, and when we do we only go to get the lollipops that's in the jar at the top of the counter. Well anyways Alastor walked in trying to get his lollipop, well he was shuffling around the shelves, and out came Melania's journal full of magical spells and her life history, including all the times she got lost and deepest darkest secrets.

Luckly for her she charmed it so no one could open it without a certain password, unlucky to Alastor he got fried like an overcooked patty. Well anyways, back to the usual Melania was bandaging her hands since they were completely brusied and there was cuts here and there. Appearantly she finally got out of her room after breaking down the door. Which explains all the broken wood in the hallway. Medeia was wrapped around her neck, and there was in fact a cup on her. Morte was perched on his usual spot. It wasn't until Melania placed Medeia down and Morte off her shoulder that both changed into their human forms.

Medeia was a young five year old girl with some scales on part of her face, arms, and legs. Her eyes were golden yellow and like that cat, she has ash black hair that reaches her shoulders, and she wore a white dress. Wrapped around her neck was in fact a bandage, where Annabeth had harmed her. She backed away from me and ran over to Melania, hiding behind her, and clutching her left leg. Melania looked down at her and patted her head, before helping Alice putting the plates down.

Morte has raven black hair **(A/N: No pun intended.)** that's slightly long, bangs that covers his right eye, but not all of it. He was maybe around twelve or so, and has pale skin. His eyes were a nice shade of yellow, with black outlining it, and it looks like he's wearing black eyeliner! He has sharp nails, and he wore a pair of black jeans, black ripped t-shirt, and sneakers. He looked at all of us with distaste, and walked over to Melania so that he could help her.

"Brat." I heard Abraxas muttering out before taking a bite of his own breakfast.

Today's breakfast were a side of crispy hash browns, soft blueberry pancakes, a small side of fresh strawberries and cream, and three jugs of milk, orange juice, and apple juice. Since there was now seven of us there are seven plates. Alice handed me a plate while Melania set up three plates for her, Morte, and Medeia. Alastor and Abraxas got their plates earlier, since they came in and took a plate.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Melania hand fed Medeia, since she was young, while Morte was just munching on his food. Alice was drinking a cup of orange juice and enjoying her pancakes. Alastor was stuffing everything in one bite, well he tried to anyways, he kinda choked on his food and drank a cup of apple juice. Abraxas was drinking his milk in a teacup, and muttering to himself for a bit. I shook my head and a smile graced my lips. Everything was so lively in this small family of friends.

When we all finished eating we placed our dishes away. Medeia was holding onto Melania's left hand like it was her lifeline, and Morte was walking besides Melania, on the right side. Today, Melania wasn't going to be interacting with the other campers, since she is still very angry with Annabeth, and we all decided that it's a great idea if she just spends the day with her charges. Medeia was beaming with hope while Morte just looked at Melania with his pleading face, which wasn't something he usually does. As for the reason why Medeia is shy and Morte kinda hates us well... It's really childish.

Medeia is a shy little girl... Er snake. She doesn't really interacts with anyone except for Melania and Morte, while Morte hates us because we use up most of Melania's time, with missions. So basically that's their reasons.

So that's how our day went. Banshee was outside on the beach playing with the two children/animals, without her mask. She was still wearing the same dress, except this dress was white so that it could reflect the sun's heat. Jester went to patrol the east forest, me the west forest, and Mad Hatter the actual camp. Alice was still unknown to the campers, plus she's blind so she was back in the cabin.

The creek was running clear, clean, and fresh water. The wild animals were walking and eating some of the grass or other types of food. Eventually I saw a hog which was glaring down at me, and I got to say it does not feel pleasant. I feel like it's going to come and charge at me. I slowly backed away, and walked the other direction. Then as I continued walking I saw a wild dog chasing a deer. It looked like the wild dog was hunting the deer, but actually it appeared as if the two were playing a game of tag, because when the wild dog got to the deer the deer started chasing the wild dog, and said dog ran around. Then an apple fell on my head, ouch.

I took the apple and munched on it. There was nothing to do at all! I couldn't go training and there was a likely chance that everyone was going to stampede over me, and trust me when I say that, that wouldn't be a good thing. The wild dog and deer were now long gone. Then there was a russling of leaves and then something or someone crashed into me. I groaned as my body connected the hard ground. When I wasn't seeing stars anymore I looked down and saw Nico.

"Percy! Your still alive, man! I was worried!" He got off me and gave me a happy smile.

I returned the smile and looked behind him. There was a little kid. Maybe seven years old with ebony black hair, oliver skin, hazel green eyes, and wearing black clothes. He looks like the type of kid that would be childish. I turned back to Nico, "That's my little brother! Though he's a son of Pluto instead of Hades." Nico answered my unasked question.

I nodded numbly, and eventually offered a smile to the kid. He returned the smile, and I got up. Oh I wasn't wearing my masquerade mask anymore since everyone knew me already, that and it's hot. Mad Hatter and Jester were wearing their's though.

"So watch'a name?" I asked him.

He offered me another smile and answered, "Jaden. Jaden Ken." He replied in a slightly childish voice.

I nodded, "The names, Percy Jackson." I introduced myself.

* * *

><p><strong>lighninkid333: Thank you for the review. As for if they are going to be killed off... Well you never know, even I don't know.<strong>

**Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs: If you do can you send me a link? I'm glad that you like my story, so much that you would actually draw the characters. By the way who was it that reviewed? Weasel or Scarecrow? Well it doesn't matter I'm glad that you guys like my story.**

**Ink-Cola-Koala: That was actually a good guess, but sadly or unsadly no it isn't Nico. Thank you for trying to answer it though.**

**Electra: Curious. I had a person who PMed me that she wanted Banshee and Percy together... Hmm... Oh but don't worry, I'm setting up a poll to see if there's going to be romance to begin with. **

**Here is the chapter for today and I was really busy, so please forgive me for having this chapter so short! Please review and I'll ask again: Who do you think the mysterious person is? I'll give you a hint, it's not someone that's SO obvious. Bye, and I might not update tomorrow because I need to finish a book and do my report on a war. **


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Special

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

_**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**_

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

I wrapped my blanket a little closer to my body. Why was it so cold today? It was like snow was just outside the doors or something! The sound of knocking brought me out of my thoughts, and I tried to open my eyes without closing it again. Hey, if you were with me the night before you would be tired too. The knocking only got worse as I didn't answer it.

I got up reluctantly, and walked towards my door. Opening it, more like slamming it, open I was about to yell at the person who disturbed my sleep. Alice was in front of my door. Her bright hazel eyes looked into my own sea green ones, platinum blonde hair in a french braid, and a smile graced her face. In her hand was a nicely wrapped box. The color of the wrapping paper was a nice sea green color that matches my eyes, and the ribbon used to tie it was the color of ocean foam.

"Merry Christmas!" She cheered and handed me my present.

I blinked at her in surprise, until it hit me straight on. It. Was. Christmas! I completely forgot! Accepting the gift, and muttering a quick "Thank you". I slammed my door in her face and started wrapping the presents. Yes I bought them presents, but I forgot to wrap them up! Running around my room, and looking for wrapping papers were not easy. Especially since everything was messy!

I found black wrapping paper and a silver ribbon, for Melania. Deep purple wrapping paper with a black ribbon, for Alastor. Crimson red wrapping paper and white ribbon, for Abraxas. A pale lilac purple with pink ribbon, for Alice. I got all the wrapping paper and ribbon down, but where did I put their presents! That was why I was so exhausted yesterday! I was busy buying their presents at the last minute!

Panic once again filled me, and I started running around my room yet again. Appearantly I was running too quickly that I didn't notice something until it was too late. I ran into my bed by accident. Yeah my bed. I scrambled off, and tried to calm myself so that I could think straight. This was going to be one crazy Christmas.

**Melania/Banshee**

My young charges both sat down next to me. Appearantly they still do not fare well with the others. Youngling Morte was glaring at the others, and Medeia was practically hiding herself within my cloak. I released a small sigh. Today was the holiday known as Christmas. Alice was jumping with joy, Alastor's mad smile got up to insanity, Abraxas was muttering to himself lately, and as for Percy... Well I never could understand what's in his mind. For my mother, Lady Hecate has forbidden me from reading and searching his mind.

Just a few minutes ago, Alice had left to go and search out Percy. Appearantly she wanted to be the first to give him her gift, when I had rather be the last. Alastor on the other hand wants nothing to do with last of first, he would rather fare with just giving him anytime. Abraxas had no say for he sat and drank his cup of tea.

A small peaceful silence filled the room, and eventually Morte got... Annoyed? I do not remember the word, completely but he did.

"Melania, can we go and play in the snow?" He asked me.

When I was about to nod to him in agreement, since Medeia too had the look of wonder on her young face, Alastor had to intervene.

"Oh? But Melania, had promised us that she was going to help out with the preparations." He spoke in his deep voice that always manages to make Morte upset.

Upon hearing the so called 'promise' I made, I too did not fare well with such lies. "Thou art not to lie! There art no promise betwixt thou and I! Thou art to be ashamed to claim such nonsense." I spatted out.

Giving the ignorant fool a distasteful glare I carried the youngling Medeia, and strolled out with Morte walking besides me, looking quite smug. Alastor had fell to the harden ground laughing.

**Alastor/Jester**

This was too hilarious! I couldn't believe that she hasn't called me an 'Oaf' yet! Ah that means that she sees me more as a friend now. Yippee doo! Oh, but it was so funny to see her so angry! After all her accent is a lot deeper when she's angry.

Clutching my stomach, rolling on the floor, and barking out laughter was probably not the bestest idea. 'Specially if there's an annoyed Hatter around you. Abraxas got up, picked me up, then smacked me on the head with his cane. Yup that was a powerful combo between the two. Why he loves that cane is beyond me.

I stopped laughing and glared at him, "Well that's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Was his reply as he began to sip his tea again.

I scowled and tossed him his Christmas present. Hope he likes coal, cause that's his preset. I grabbed Melania, Alice, Percy, and the two brat's presents and started running before Abraxas threw his present against my head. Yikes!

Running as fast as my feet can carry me I nearly crashed into Alice, who was walking the other way. "Oh, Alice-Poo, how are you?" I sneered out.

She rolled her eyes and glared at me. As usual her eyes only had the same emotions, resentment, anger, hatred, and jealousy. You know how everyone always say that the eyes are the windows to ones soul? Well little Alicey always has those emotions in her eyes. She needs to stop being such a hater, neh? Ah, but then again Haters are what makes the world go around!

Everything is just a perfect game. I threw her present at her and she caught it, giving me a questioning look. If Melania, finds out what I gave her once charge, she would be SOOOO angry! Oh, I just dragged out my 'O's! Isn't that funny?

**Alice**

I glared hatefully at Jester and when he finally left, I looked down at the present he gave me. This was a trick, he doesn't get along with me and he knows that. Even in his demented state. I hesitantly shook the box next to my ear, and very carefully opened the box.

If there's anything I learned when living in this so called family, is that you could never trust Jester, he's too crazy! When the box was finally opened, I immediately started getting sick. In that box was another container that is filled with rancid milk! Uh, that's just disgusting!

"Jester!" I yelled out.

He's going to pay for giving me this! I got up and started running after Jester's retreating form. Oh yes, he's going to pay for giving me such a horrid gift. Even if it's the last thing I do!

When I was about to catch him a door opened and I slammed into it! Ouch! Before I could get up everything started to get slightly hazy and before I knew it, I fell into unconsciousness.

**Abraxas/Mad Hatter**

I looked at the box Alastor gave me and opened it. Inside was a box full of coal... That stupid idiot, is going to pay... But not now I'm drinking my tea.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I heard loud screaming, running, and eventually a crash against something hard. I tried ignoring it, but my curiousity got the best of me. Standing up and brushing invisible dirt off my pants, I strolled out the living room and towards the floor where our rooms are. The scene before me was hilarious. I released a bark of laughter at the sight.

Alice was laying on the ground, dazed, and completely unconscious. Alastor was running towards the window and jumped out, while Percy was trying to help wake Alice up or simply checking if she's okay. I shook my head. Ah, he's always so kind.

I strolled over, "Percy, how is it this fine day?" I asked in a bored tone.

He looked up in panic and relaxed when he saw me, then quickly turned back to Alice, "Oh, the usual. I accidently hit Alice with my door, and Alastor running away. Like every normal day." He replied.

I nodded and when I was about to leave he gave me a gift, "Merry Christmas." He said hastily, and started checking Alice's pulse to see if she was okay and alive.

A small smile graced my lips and I handed him, his present. Searching for presents were hard these days, unless you were Melania who likes simple things, or Alice whom I decided will just get a box of cookies, Alastor will equally get a box of coal, and the brats... Well I doubt that they'll accept my gift and throw it away, Morte anyways Medeia is too kind.

**Percy/Persona**

Everything was as hectic as I though they were. Why couldn't everything go as planned? This was not a normal Christmas that I am used to! When I was about to start freaking out on Alice again, Abraxas handed me my Christmas present. I looked up at him and smiled at him. Everyhting wasn't perfect, but then again perfection is too boring.

"Thanks Abraxas, and again Merry Christmas." I stated, while he nodded.

He then walked away, back to his tea, and I stared at the present he gave me. I opened it carefully and inside was a picture frame, yet the most amazing thing about it was the picture. Yeah the picture. It was actually a painting of my mom and Paul...

I left my present to Alice on top of her, and left. Hope she likes her new cherry wood flute that I bought her. Abraxas got a few packs of english teas, and his favorite one of all, Earl Grey. I walked outside where Alastor, Melania, and the kids were. The kids stopped first. Medeia running behind Melania and Morte glaring at me. Alastor and Melania were talking in ancient greek, and when they noticed me they gave me warm smiles.

Alastor passed me a box as did Melania. I opened them. From Alastor I got a new set of golden daggers, and from Melania I got a golden pocket watch that changes into a celestial bronze sword. I handed them my gifts. Alastor opened his first, since he is so childish sometimes. My gift to him was an apple made of pure gold. He gave me his sharp smile and thanked me. Melania, on the other hand was often simple so I gave her a hairclip. She thanked me and out it in her hair, after she undid her usual braid.

I handed my gift to the children. Medeia gave me a humble "Thank you." while Morte begrudgingly gave me a "Thank you." For Medeia I got her a procelain doll, to which she fell in love with and started playing with it, and even went as far as hugging me. Then she trotted off to Melania and started telling her about her new doll. Morte on the other hand got a necklace with the symbol of a raven on it. He thanked me again, and reluctantly gave me a hug. Huh, it isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>lightningkid333: Him... your close, but that's all I'll say. Your welcome for bringing in Nico.<strong>

**mosspath ch.2: Huh, your the first to say that.**

**mosspath ch.7: Like lighningkid333 you are very close, and that's all I'll say.**

**Ink-Cola-Koala: I'm glad you like my story, and you too are actually really close. You got part of it, but not the whole piece.**

**: Thank you very much for the compliment. **

**Electra: Your welcome, and thank you for the review. Like the others that have guessed, your pretty close too, but you don't have the whole picture. **

**Okay so this is a late Christmas special. This has nothing to do with the plot, it isn't related to it, and this took place BEFORE Alice lost her eyesight. Also I have set up a new poll for you guys. Vote please, or you'll force me to further delay my chapters. Thank you very much for voting, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT TODAY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

We walked back to camp, but as we neared the border of where the actual camp was and the forest... Well I'm not ready to either A) Get tackled with thousands of questions, B) Get yelled at for leaving, and C) Both.

Nico saw me hesitating so of course, he tried to reassure me, "It's okay man, no ones angry at ya." He tried, but no matter what, I saw Thalia and Clarisse trying to pulverize me, for leaving and not telling them.

"Neh, it's okay. I'll see you later, gotta watch out. Ya know?" I said, backing further away from the camp before anyone saw me.

He gave a small sad nod, and left with Jaden, who gave me a small farewell wave as he walked away with Nico. When they were no longer in sight, I turned back, and walked deeper into the forest. Some of the Dryads, greeted me as I walked pass them and I returned it with a wave of my hand, and my usual care-free smile. Deeper and deeper I walked into the forest, until I couldn't see the Sun's rays of light anymore.

The day passed by slowly, and I gotta say, it was boring. I probably didn't know what was going to happen when I got back to our cabin, but I did know was that I thought it was going to be a boring day. Key word being thought.

Anyways I was just strolling around the forest the whole day, and when it was time to go eat dinner I was heading back to my and the other's cabin, but Chiron and Annabeth got there first and I saw something I wished I hadn't. Medeia was crying and she looks like she just took a dive into the Sounds, Morte was standing in front of her protectively and glaring at Chiron and Annabeth, Banshee was nowhere in sight, and Alice's barrier is activated, except it only circled around the cabin and where they were standing.

Luckily everyone was at the dinning pavilion, so there was no crowd, however Mad Hatter and Jester are there, and none of them look very happy. Jester's usual sharp grin was gone and replaced with an open scowl, while Mad Hatter's left eyebrow was twitching, which only happens when someone seriously pissed him off. I didn't notice, but when I did I was kinda shock. Alice's barrier extended to some parts of the Sounds.

Suddenly a hand stuck out from the Sound's currents, and out came Banshee. Since she was wearing a white version of her usual attire it became transparent because of the water, revealing a black dress underneath. Hey Banshee's smart, and she always has a backup, plus she was spending her day playing at the beach with her charges of course she's going to have something underneath. Her hair was now completely loose, and sticking to her face. The most scariest glare I have ever seen on her face, was directed at Annabeth and Chiron.

"What art thou want?" She hissed out, in anger.

Chiron looked uneasy while Annabeth looked unfazed, and continued staring at Banshee as if she was worth nothing more than the dirt underneath her shoes. Jester must have thought the same, because he now has a nasty, malicious, grin on his face with hard eyes. Alice came out of the cabin as well, which caused Chiron to be slightly surprised and Annabeth to stare at her, and then turn back to Banshee. Why they are surprised is simple, she still hasn't made herself known to them yet.

"We only came here to invite all of you to dinner with the rest of the campers." Chiron replied to her question, and making a sign of peace as to not provoke her.

"Yet a camper came walking up, invisible, and pushed one of Banshee's charge into the waters. That's not good, not at all." Jester cheerfully said, while a horrible grin took over his face.

As I looked closer, I saw footsteps leading to Medeia, and in Banshee's hand was a doll. The porcelain doll I had given Medeia around two years back. The hair of the doll has a small amount of sand in it, it was also soaking wet, and the velvet rich dark green dress it wore was now wet, ruined, and sand sticking to it. Banshee walked over to Medeia and whispered something in her ears, and she tried to stop crying and shook her head sadly. With a small smile that graced Banshee's face, though it was strained, she started to check if she and Morte were okay.

There was a thin line of red on Medeia's neck, where she was previously injured because of Annabeth. Man, a repeat of last night is going to happen again. I released a small strangled groan, and Mad Hatter gave out a small chuckle at my misfortune. Okay, all I have to do is lock Banshee in her room again, but the lock and chains are broken! Oh man, Annabeth gonna die, eh oh well.

Huh, wait Banshee's hands are bleeding too. Probably from getting into the salty water with some fresh cuts. Trust me getting salt on some of your wounds that are fresh are not cool, they sting!

"Annabeth, will be punished along with the Athena Cabin for her rudeness." Chiron tried to reason.

He gave me a pleading look, as if begging me to go along with this. Chiron was one of the people that still stuck with me after Kevin came, and he let me see my mom and Paul one last time before they died, so I nodded my head to him, "Come on it's not going to hurt us to join in right?" I asked, though I could feel my stomach turn into a knot at the thought of getting into Thalia's and Clarisse's clutches so quickly.

The others had a look of betrayal on their faces, Chiron looked relief, and Annabeth looked like she didn't care. Banshee simply ignored my comment and continued to check Medeia and Morte. Silence filled the atmosphere, and soon enough it was awkward. Banshee then stood up and walked to the cabin door, with Medeia and Morte trailing behind. Opening the door so that they may walk in and she soon followed after, but before she closed the door with Alice in toll, she turned to me, "My charges and I are staying, we must not get out now that we are injured." She coldly stated, before giving one last glare at Annabeth.

I nodded in understanding, and after a few minutes Alice came out looking slightly tired, even with her bandages on her eyes. She know wore a pair of jeans, white blouse, and matching shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she walked with the rest of us back to the pavilion. Annabeth was shooting Alice looks, as if seeing if she was pretty enough, or a threat.

Chiron and I talked about the good old times, and the not so good old times. He apologized about mom and Paul, then he told me about how my dad has been acting up ever since I disappeared. It wasn't until Lady Hecate came one day, and reassured him that I was safe and sound. Of course she didn't say more, even when he threatened to flood Japan. Which he did, at that point Lady Hecate got fed up and gave him a piece of her mind. Which I find amusing, I mean come on. Lady Hecate is always so kind, and nice, and all. How can she get angry and tell a god a piece of her mind?

We reached the pavilion in a few minutes and as soon as Chiron opened the door, everyone became quiet. Nico and Jaden gave me a wave from their table, Clarisse was watching my every move and so was Thalia, Grover looked nervous, and Annabeth walked/skipped towards Kevin, who was sitting at the Poseidon table with some kids from the Roman camp.

Our eyes met again, and the same emotions as before showed in his blue eyes, but I still couldn't make out what the last one was. This time I was the one who broke the contact, and turned to Mad Hatter who was grabbing my left arm while Jester was grabbing my right one. Alice looked seriously tired now, "Someones coming." She whispered in our ears.

"Who?" I asked back.

Before an answer could be given to me, I felt it. The ocean was churning and a strong wave was coming. It was so close to the cabin... Where Banshee, Medeia, and Morte are! My eyes widened and I turned back to the others, who nodded. We turned and tried to walk out, but Chiron stopped us.

"Where are you going Percy?" Chiron asked me.

I turned back to him, and tried to answer but then the loud sound of water crashing down came. When we all heard that we dashed out of the pavilion and towards the Sounds. Our cabin was save but Banshee was standing outside, chanting a small prayer in ancient Greek. There stood Oceanus. He was in the Sounds, and as you got closer you could see monsters from the seas, oceans, and rivers coming out.

As soon as one of the monsters got too close to Banshee they got fried as she chanted the curse from yesterday. Alice ran back into the cabin, and made her barrier, Jester and Mad Hatter took out their weapons, I took out Riptide, and Banshee started to mutter some curses. Everyone else got their weapons out, and started to attack the monsters.

I headed straight towards Oceanus, and jumped into the waters. Oceanus saw what I was getting at and soon dissolved into the water. I swam down deeper into it as well. Ten feet, twenty, thirty, forty, and I kept going deeper and deeper. It wasn't until I felt a strong current heading towards me that I stopped and willed the water to form a shield like barrier around me. It washed past my barrier, and could have pierce me had it not been, for my barrier.

"Ah Perseus Jackson, you would have made a wonderful student of mine, had you decided to join Luke and the others." Oceanus's voice washed over me, like a wave of frozen water.

It was cold and deep. I looked straight ahead, and sure enough there was Oceanus, floating in the waters with a deathly grace. A wicked smile adored his face, salt and pepper short cropped hair, cold ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. By the average almost any girl would call him handsome, but for me he is my worse nightmare, well second worse because Banshee's wrath isn't great either, and neither is Jester's... Or Mad Hatter's... Okay maybe he was my fourth worse nightmare, how about that? Well anyways, he pulled the currents at me, and I willed them back to him.

The fight between control over water took a while, until I remembered what Alice once told me about the water. "It's peaceful one second but dangerous the next. Like the calm before the storm." She had said, and a idea came to me.

I started to remember the Christmas party from last year. By then Alice was already blind, but she didn't mind, at least she tries to act like nothing happened. The faces of everyone filled my mind. Abraxas who was sitting in one corner of the sofa and chuckling at the rest of us, Melania who looked down fondly at her young charges as they showed her the presents they got from the rest of us, Alice and Alastor bickering, me, myself trying to stop the fight. That Christmas we all sang carols, played a game of twisters, though Melania needed help since she didn't know the game, and ate a big feast.

Then I thought something else. That dream that I had the other night. The agony, sadness, and new found anger at the mysterious person that had rearranged their bodies to be that way. The feeling of being alone all over again, except this time they didn't betray me, they died for me and I couldn't do anything to protect them. Anger filled my every being and I glared at Oceanus.

During the time that I have been concentrating, he had landed some vicious blows on me, my glared intensified as I imagined him as that person. Soon the water currents slowed and then crashed into him, blowing him down. Ichor came out from some of his wounds, and he looked back up at me. I glared at him, then willed the currents to crush him in place and it did, however it didn't crush him into a tin can. I took out Riptide, and swam quickly towards him.

I felt like no one could hurt me, as if I was unstoppable. With one swift move I impaled Oceanus, and he released a strangled cry. Muttering the curse that Lady Hecate had taught me Oceanus started to disappear, and a scream of shock, hurt, and pain came crashing out of his mouth. This spell could only seal the Titans, and they would never be able to come out of Tartarus, unless let out by someone who is willing to get them out. Like the Gods they can't actually die, so at the worse they are sealed away.

I swam back up to the surface, and the sight before me made me proud. As I walked out of the Sounds and I stared at the fight before me, everyone was managing even better than the night before. Some were even going as far as to take down two monsters at the same time, soon however that pride turned into panic. Alice's barrier was still up, but it was glowing a faint color. Banshee, Jester, and Mad Hatter are nowhere in sight. Which was normal for Banshee, but for the other two not so much, since they try to be at my side as much as possible in case I need help. Where are they?

When I was about to leave I heard loud banging in the cabin, I rushed in there. The sight before me made me laugh. Mad Hatter and Jester were in the cabin guarding a weak looking Alice. The funny part was that there was an unconscious sea serpent, and Alice was in front of it with a pan in hand. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. I released a bark of laughter as did Mad Hatter and Jester who were rolling down on the floor.

"Should I ask?" I commented with a hand over my mouth, to stifle the laughter.

"No..." Alice replied before going back to the center of her barrier, at this point the barrier was now the beautiful golden hue it normally was.

I walked out of the cabin and saw Kevin taking down three hydras at the same time. He was actually doing quite well, and with that in thought I left and walked on towards the area where I saw a large amount of lightning coming, earth shaking, and meteors coming down. Then again it was heading towards everywhere that was out of the camp grounds. Looks like this battle was coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>lightningkid333: Ahh... No... Maybe... *hides behind MelaniaBanshee* Neh I'm just kidding, Nico isn't the enemy.**

**Darkness Sith: It depends if it's a Percabeth. Your going to need to vote, and so far I don't think anyone has voted for Annabeth. The poll is on my profile.**

**Electra: Happy Holidays to you as well Electra, also thank you for the comment. I'm glad you like the gifts I made for the characters. Also your are the very first one to guess Kevin, and you are actually correct. It's Kevin, he plays the main role in being the enemy, however there's also other key members that are scattered in the reviews I've gotten in the past. Congratulations, for being the winner, and I thought I hid him well. Oh darn!**

**electraAT: Okay well I guess I'll see you in future reviews. Thank you.**

**Moony'sfavoritegirl: I'm glad you like it so much. **

**RMI Productions: Thank you very much for the compliment. **

**Anyways I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. I also have a few important news. I NEED a Beta for action scenes since I'm not so great at that. Also I still need you guys to vote on the Poll on my profile. That's all for today and bye! Review and I'll write as quickly as I can, also I REALLY NEED votes, okay? Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT TODAY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

The grounds of Camp Half-Blood was only slightly torn apart. Meteorites that had fallen from the sky had now disappeared, some of the campers were bruised and hurt. Everything had came out better than intended. The Apollo campers headed towards the medical wing, where they were currently treating those that came out worse than the others, which was only a hand full.

I walked back towards the cabin, and everyone was there. Yes, even Melania, who has a very bad sense of direction managed to come back. Alice looked slightly tired from making the barrier, which was understandable, since during the last attack, her barrier only went as far as the shore, not the ocean areas. She was only slightly pale, and shaking. Melania didn't look any better. She was as pale as a sheet, her eyes were darker than before, and she looks like she had just lost twenty pounds that she desperately needed. Only Abraxas and Alastor looked like they were in healthy conditions.

I, myself, didn't know how I looked. The only thing I can say is that I feel a lot better, after I got that nightmare out of my chest. It's not like I can tell Alice and the others what I dreamed about. Alice would try to see what would happen next, Melania would start burying herself in her library to find a way to leave her charges out of this, Abraxas would get stony and start getting cautious, and Alastor would still joke around, but he will be slightly more edgy and tense.

Melania must have been really tired, because after she changed out of her now ruined Celtic dress, into a pair of white silk pants and matching shirt she headed to sleep, and didn't ask me about Annabeth's name. Alice was actually glad about that since she wouldn't have to lock her in again, but the door that leads to Melania's room is still destroyed. Luckily Melania is a very smart person, so whenever someone trespasses into her room *Cough* Alastor *Cough* to play a prank on her, a system wakes her up and before you knew it, hot breathing fire is heading towards you.

There was only Alice, Alastor, Abraxas, and me left in the living room. We all sat down at the couch, thinking about the small battle that had just taken place. The campers may had done well, however this was just Oceanus, what will they do once Kronos came? What if it was Gaea? Why did Chaos want us here to begin with? He could had just sent in the Alpha Squad. Sure they could get cocky, but they were also very strong, strong enough to take down Kronos. Then again the Titans allied themselves with Gaea.

We were all tired, especially Melania. If I think about it, or if anyone for that matter, they would realize how old she truly is. I remember a time, when we had first met. Alice wasn't blind back then, Abraxas wasn't as mad as before, and Alastor was slightly more responsible back then as well, it was also during the time I still resented the Gods and Camp Half-Blood. Melania had told us how much she loves her family when they were still alive, how she wanted to see them again but knew she couldn't. She had looked so old then, her eyes were far away and clouded. It was like ages had passed in that single hour she had told us.

The sound of knocking brought me back to reality. Alice released a tired sigh and headed towards the door. Her bandages weren't on, so it revealed her dull hazel eyes instead of her once brilliant hazel ones. It took her a couple of minutes to open the door, and when she finally did Chiron came in. They exchanged a few words, and Alice didn't look happy, until she finally gave in and nodded. Once Chiron left, Alice slammed the door and stormed to her room.

"Well, it's already late and we're all tired. Let's just go and rest after our showers." Abraxas said, before getting up and heading towards his room. Alastor followed suite, and as did I.

After my shower, I changed into a pair of pajama pants and headed off to bed. It was late, everyone was mentally tired and Melania would probably get at my throat tomorrow about Annabeth's name. Why she just doesn't ask Annabeth herself, I'll never know.

The scenery was different this time. There was no bodies of the dead, blood was no where in sight, and complete peace rang throughout the air. Everything was completely peaceful, so peaceful that I didn't know what to do. After all, being the leader of the Paradox Squad doesn't help. We're always on missions, never having time to relax and do as we pleased. 

Rosemary filled the air, it wasn't too strong but it wasn't too weak either. It was actually completely balanced out. I looked around the small garden and sure enough there was a mixture of flowers here and there. Different colored roses on the left, petunias on the right bundle, lilies that was stationed near by, there was a small little bridge to cross from one side to the other, and under the bride was a small pond that stretched from the right wall to the left. In the pond were lily pads and bright pink lotuses. 

At the bottom section before it crosses the bridge was were the flowers were, and across the bridge was a garden full of herbs. Rosemary, basil, mint, lavender, and those were the only ones that I could actually name. All the rest were something that either weren't completely normal human things or are far to... Um complex to figure out. The only thing I could tell you was that there was a mixture of both normal and poisonous things that growed in this garden. 

"What are you doing here?" I turned to the soft voice. 

The voice had came from across the bridge, I walked across it without any worries. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?" She spoke again, this time I could pin point it to a certain direction. Except it was coming from the far back wall, where the herbs stop growing. 

I raised a brow at this but continued to walk on. As I reached the wall, it started to change, and before I knew it the wall was covered with ivy and there were also traces of rose vines as well, and that includes the thorns. The sturdy wall now before me opened, like a labyrinth or maze had just formed. 

"It's rude to not answer someones question." Her voice was more clearer now. It had a tint of an accent, however I couldn't quite place it. 

I followed her voice down a certain path, but that only laid to more corridors. "... Do you want me to give you my name first?" She asked again. This time it came from the right corridor, to which I followed. 

"Yes, please." I replied to her. 

"Yuki Hanashiro." Once I walked and crossed the right corridor, it only revealed more pathways.

"My friends call me Persona." I told her, "That's a lie." She spoke back. 

I walked towards the right corridor on the left side. As I continued walking it only laid to a dead end. "You're not really good at this are you?" She asked out of nowhere, except this time her voice was really close by. So close that I thought she was behind me.

I turned around but no one was there. The only thing in sight were the walls and empty space. Now that I took a closer look, the walls were getting heavier and heavier with vines, the once clear bright blue sky was getting darker, and the floor was littered with a white almost transparent type of flower. It took me a while to notice they were actually white lotuses. 

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Right here." My eyes widened, and I turned around. 

There behind me was a young Asian girl of around ten or so. She didn't look impressed that it had taken me so long to notice her. Speaking of which she has ebony black hair that's tied in a tight braid that falls to her waist with side bangs that covers her left eye, dark brown almost black eyes, or eye since I could only see her right one, clashed against my one sea green ones. Her skin was extremely pale, as if she hasn't seen the sun in a few hundred years or so. She wore a silver shirt that crosses her chest with a white sash in the middle of her torso that falls to her knee, and black silk pants underneath that touches the ground. 

"Will you stop staring at my top kimono." She asked, before taking a pair of rectangular wire rim glasses out of nowhere and placing them on. 

"Sorry... Who are you and where am I?" She rolled her eye at my question. 

"I told you, I'm Yuki Hanashiro. As to where this is, well everyone has different names for it. Some call it Shangri La, others the Golden City. Names comes and go, no one knows for sure. However for me this is Shangri La. Now may I please have your name?" She explained. 

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy." Then it clicked. She has the accent of a Japanese. 

I had only met one Japanese a few years back, and that was Ethan Nakamura. I don't think he had a accent back then, but she certainly does. It's not those heavy accents, no in fact I'm only saying she has an accent because she sounds a bit more... Formal, mannered, or matured. Whatever you want to call it. 

A thoughtful look crossed her face, and she nodded to me. Without another word she signaled me to follow her out the maze, and we walked out the garden. It wasn't until we got to a location where a single peach orchard stood, that I remembered something. "How did you sneak behind me?" I asked seriously.

She turned to me and gave me a confused look, "Sneak? Is that what humans says these days? If you are wondering how I got behind you it's simple if you think about it. Did you not notice how the time was flowing? Then again Shangri La is the land where time has forgotten... I was in front of you the whole time." She answered calmly.

I could feel my eyebrows twitching. If she was in front of me the whole time, then how could I had not seen her? Before I could voice my thoughts, she waved at me and a small smile graced her lip. "Next time, please do not accidentally stumble into Shangri La, or else my mother would not be pleased. Also good morning to where you are coming from." Were her last words, before everything faded. 

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of Oceanus: Sorry, but I don't really know how he acts so...<strong>

**electraAT: Oh I'm glad that I had hid him well.**

**Ariel Night: Here is your update.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Okay so the votes are still on, I was having exams this week, so that explains why I haven't update for a week. Thank you for those who reviewed and please review, it'll make me happy. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

I opened my eyes, so it was just a dream... But how did she see me, talk to me, and most of all how was she in front of me the whole entire time and I couldn't see her? Was she a daughter of a god or goddess of invisibility...? Okay I highly doubt that. I shook my head clear, and got out of bed.

The scent of bacon, hash browns, and eggs filled the air. I ignored it for a bit so that I could brush my teeth and get ready for the day, not to mention Melania might be after me this morning, probably for Annabeth's name. I reluctantly walked out of my room, and headed towards the kitchen. Melania, Abraxas, Alastor, and Alice were already inside.

It was Melania's turn to cook so she was the stove was located; her young charges were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for her. Alice was sitting from across them, though she didn't look happy in the least bit. Abraxas was sitting on the left, sipping his earl grey tea. Alastor, sat on the right playing with some green apples. I sat in between Alice and Abraxas as Melania started to place the plates down for all of us.

Once she place all the plates down for us and sat in between her charges, I thought she was going to be on my back but instead she started to feed the youngest of her charge. It was quiet, too quiet. Even for all of us. Alastor had started munching on his hash browns, and bite into one of his three green apples, while deep in thoughts. Alice still didn't look happy at all, and was quietly munching on a piece of bacon. Abraxas was drinking his tea while elegantly placing small amounts of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

As I looked closer I noticed something. Melania had darker circles underneath her eyes, Alice was paler than usual, Abraxas was completely stony and rigid compared to his usual graceful and swift movement, Alastor wasn't joyful at all, instead he was more depressed of hesitant. Something was off about all of them. Even the two kids didn't look happy. Morte looks grumpier than usual and Medeia looks as if she would burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself asking, as I started to get uneasy.

They all turned to me with confused looks. Silence filled the room, until Alastor spoke. "When did you get here?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise, and instead turned to Melania. "You didn't see who you were passing a plate to?" I asked.

"I must have miscounted, I thought there were only six of us. I placed thys plate there so that thy may eat it when thou had woken from thy sleep." She replied with a dazed look, before returning to Medeia.

"I was here when she started passing breakfast out." I answered Alastor's question, as they all continued on with what they were doing before. Weird, it was just too weird that they didn't sense me coming in, or rather didn't see me coming in. Even Alice would have known if I had come in, and she's blind! No offense to blind people, it just that it's hard when someone comes walking in very quietly. So quiet that there isn't any sound when they walk.

What's on their mind that they are so absent minded. Medeia, Morte, and Melania were the first to finish their breakfast and they left outside the cabin. Banshee was wearing her trademark cloak, while Morte and Medeia changed into their animal forms. Then came out Abaraxas with his cane, next was Alastor with his joggling apples, and Alice finished as well but she was waiting for me to take her to the dining pavillion. Why? Well I just found out that the reason why she was talking to Chiron yesterday night, was so that she could introduce herself to the camp.

We walked in silence. The squad gets up early, eats early, and is ready earlier than the camp so all of the campers and supervisors were still in the pavilion. Once we walked inside, everyone quiet down and turned to all of us. We weren't wearing our masquerade mask, except for the other three since they hadn't been found out yet, Alice because she doesn't need one, me because they know who I am so there isn't really a point.

"My name is Alice; I don't have a codename unlike my friends. I am a daughter of Apollo that is all and nothing else. Oh, except that I'm blind." Alice cheerfully introduces herself, and once she was done with introduction her smile was gone and a cold glare was placed on her dull hazel brown eyes.

"There, that's done with. Don't bother me anymore." She spat out, before leaving the pavilion with my help. I could tell that she had just shocked a large amount of people, judging from their opened mouth.

Oh, Alice is such a fun person. However this morning was still out of character for her. She would have gave me a warm good morning, even though her cheerfulness was fake, she would have still done that this morning. Not to mention everyone else was out of it as well. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked quietly, so that no one could hear us.

Alice looked down and stopped walking, causing me to turn to her since I was now slightly ahead of her. She looked like she was deep in thoughts before opening her mouth and giving me the answer, though I didn't really suspect it. "What would you do if one of us died?" My eyes widened at this.

Did she see something? I was starting to panic, but it only got worse when I remembered something. The prophecy she had spoken about the first time around:

The time has come,  
>Neither would prevail even in their presences.<br>Fallen by the one that had ended,  
>Reborned and given another chance.<br>One will lose hope,  
>And another will die being broken.<br>The end or beginning will come,  
>With one choice made by the one<br>That will betray or vanquish.  
>A clash between two opposites.<p>

I couldn't understand the prophecy she had spoken that day, but it looks like one of us were going to die. Problem is who? Another will die being broken, who could that be? It ranges from Alice and Abraxas. Alice because she can't see anymore and Abraxas because... Well he's crazy, but I still love him as a brother or a best friend. Like how I love Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse.

"What happened? Did you see one of us dying? Alice answers me!" I demanded, while I was starting to get more panicked than before. I felt my insides tying in knots at the thought that one of my most loyal friends would die, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Percy!" The sound of Thalia's voice rang from across the camp. Alice turned away, and muttered something underneath her voice "She's calling for you. Maybe it's time for you to confront your fears that they might hate you." With those last words she walked back to our cabin with the help of Morte who appeared out of nowhere. What was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Sethluver16: Thank you for the review.<strong>

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yeah, she's sometimes like that.**

**Ariel Night: She's there for a special reason, alright.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: They betrayed me for another Son of Poseidon, but I don't care, not as much as I used to anyways. There are others now, and I know with a fact that they won't betray me, unless I am the one that betrays them first. How do I know? Simple, they swore on the river Styx. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Persona.**

**WARNING: MAJOR AU! Strong Percy, and OCs. Bashing of characters, and so on. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

**Pov**

_**Past**_

Regular

Dreams

* * *

><p><strong>PercyPersona**

I was brought back out from my thoughts as Thalia called for me again, this time she was only a few feets away from me with Clarisse and Grover, not far beind. I'll admit I'm afraid at what they're going to do. They might yell at me, hit me, attack me, kill me, or worse of all, they could make me feel guiltier than I originally feel. It didn't take them a long time to reach where I was standing, if anything I wanted them to take longer to head towards me.

"Hey Thalia, Grover, Clarisse long time no see." I said nervously, while giving them a hesitant smile.

Thalia stepped up first, what she did was completely unexpected, okay maybe a little bit expected. Instead of frying me or hitting me with her tough punches, she gave me a hug but quickly let go, that was when she punched me on the shoulder, hard. Grover had simply gave me a small smile while giving me a fist pump, and Clarisse just knocked me to the floor with one swing. Yup, that was Clarisse alright. "We were worried, seaweed for brains." Clarisse huffed, while crossing her beefy arms.

A smile graced my lips, even though I left camp for around three to five years they still cared and worried for me. "Sorry." I said to them.

"Sorry? You left and didn't tell none of us where you were for maybe five years and all you can say is 'sorry'? Do you know how worried we were? What about your mom! She's probably crying for you everyday!" Thalia whispered coldly. Normally I would be scared or worried and apologize right away, but she just mentioned my mom.

My heart began to throb painfully in my chest, and I could feel my stomach turn into one big knot. They didn't know what happened, they didn't know what had happened to my mom and Paul. I released a shaky breath, "My mom's dead, Thals. Been dead since the day I left camp, Paul too. Died in a car accident and I was the only survivor." I said.

All three of them paled considerably. Grover and Thalia met my mom personally and they know how much she meant to me, I probably love her more than Annabeth at the time, and even though Clarisse never met my mom in person she did however know how much she meant to me too. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't going to well. Inhaling and exhaling, Alice had once said that that was a good way to calm yourself down, but it wasn't working for me. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep me from crying and gave them a shaky smile.

"So, how's camp been while I was gone?" I asked as casually as I could.

Glad that we were going to a different subject they all gave somewhat different and somewhat the same reply. For Thalia she simply said that she had been with the Hunt so she doesn't really know much about it, but whenever she comes to visit or passes by it's getting better, until these last few days. Grover gave me a happy reply with a good note on the camp, and that he and Juniper might be getting married soon though he's nervous about her parents. Clarisse's reply however was sour. She said that Kevin has been the center of the spotlight since I left, and that Annabeth has been changing for the worse these days, there's even rumors going around that Kevin has been sleeping with the other girls from different cabins.

I was a bit sadden that Annabeth was too blind to see that he was using her, and at the same time I was sad that Kevin was acting like this. Over the courses of the years that passed by, things had changed. Banshee and Alice had helped me forgive and forget, they also showed me that siblings are the most important thing to you so you can't just hate them with your very being everyday for the rest of your life. I know that I can't really get along with Kevin as well as they want me to, but I do have some new siblings and they're all young. Maybe around five or somwhere around there. I think the oldest besides Kevin is a ten year old girl name Sally, dad must have still been mourning then and heard about mom's death.

"Oh... Have you tried talking to her?" I asked Clarisse.

Clarisse huffed and narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, though she won't listen to me, saying that the only reason why I want her to break up with him is so that she could get back together with you. When I brought common sense into her rotten head she then claimed something about me wanting Kevin all to myself." By the end of the sentence Clarisse was already sneering.

A weird expression crossed Thalia's, Grover's, and my face. Annabeth is sounding more and more like an Aphrodite girl that's just drooling over her so called 'perfect' boyfriend. This is just weird in my opinion, then again no one asked for my opinion. I quickly check the time on my watch and saw that I had to get to my post, or else Mad Hatter will have my head. Saying a good bye and a quick explanation on why I had to leave suddenly, I bolted to where my next post was. Which was deep in the forest, again.

As I was running I heard some girls talking... About me. "Hey what do you think of Percy Jackson?" One asked the other.

"Who cares? It's not like he can actually be better than Kevin." The second girl replied dreamily.

"He's a loser, let's just agree to that. Any who, you have to admit that he is pretty hot, though not as hot as Kevin." The third pitched in.

"I'll admit he's stupid and weak. I mean come on, so what if he saved us before, I'm sure that if Kevin was here before he would have saved us better than that loser ever could." The first chided.

"I already knew that this camp was full of stupid people except for a few, but you three are stupider than I thought. Che, stupider isn't even a word and I'm using it. You idiots are a disease." A calm but cruel voice stated. The three girls turned to the voice and there stood Morte, in all his dark glory.

A sneer was planted on his young but handsome face, while his golden yellow eyes glared at them with disdain, as if they were below him and that simply talking to them was a major blow to his pride. His black hair was put into a small pony tail, Banshee probably did this for him. The three girls glared at him and sneered, I'm guessing they don't like being called idiots or stupid. "Well, looks like someone needs to teach this brat about manners." The second hissed, before running towards him with a dagger in hand.

I didn't know what she was going to do to Morte, but I didn't wait to find out. Before I knew what I was doing I had already disarmed her and pushed her back to her friends. They were all shocked that I was there, and even Morte looked shocked, which is a pretty funny expression on him. "I didn't know that Chiron let's other campers attack younger kids, maybe I should talk to him about this." I drawled out bored, but gave them a warning glare.

They backed off, and ran away like scared little kittens. I turned back to Morte, who was now staring at me with his intense eyes. An uncomfortable silence came over us for a few minutes. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, it was Morte who broke it, "Why didn't you defend yourself? They were insulting you and after you saved their sorry butt too." Morte pointed out.

"Banshee won't be happy if she heard you say that, you know. As for your question, well I don't really care what they are talking about even if the subject they're on is me, but thanks for stepping up for me." I answered and thanked with a smile.

Morte had a slight blush on his pale feature. He was probably blushing because he was caught defending someone else besides for Banshee and/or Medeia. He muttered a small 'it's nothing' and I ruffled his hair. I walked him back to Banshee, she was somewhere near the Sounds again and I could tell that she was slightly panicked. When she saw us she ran to Morte and checked if he was okay, when she was completely sure he was she turned to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you." That was the only time that I didn't hear her say something along the lines of 'I thank thou' or 'I owe thou a dept.' So that caught me by surprise.

She released me and whispered somethings to Morte in an ancient language I couldn't understand, though I can tell that she was asking him questions upon questions about how he felt, if he was okay, or if he was hurt. Medeia had already walked up to us and was grabbing onto Morte like he was her life line or if he might disappear again. He must have left them without a single word or warned them that he would leave for a few minutes. I released a quiet chuckle and thought back on the time that I had to go on a mission because Lord Chaos had asked me to, and I didn't tell anyone. Banshee was probably been the most worried one out of everyone else.

"Persona, do thou not need to be whereth Mad Hatter is?" Banshee asked.

I felt my blood drain away from my face, Mad Hatter is going to kill me! Without another word I ran back to where he's supposed to be. I ran there as quickly as I could and checked my watch briefly. I was five minutes late, and I'm sure that he's going to get really angry at me. If there's anything I know, it's that the Mad Hatter is a perfectionist. He always wants everyone to be on time and would often chew us out for being late.

When I made it to where I was supposed to be, I didn't see Mad Hatter anywhere. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my head, and turned around. His cane was raised and then he placed it to where it's always been, by his side. Taking a golden pocket watch out of his breast pocket he said in a calm but cold voice, "Your six minutes, twenty-one seconds, and fifty-four milliseconds late."

"Sorry, I lost track of time since I decided to walk Morte back to Banshee." I said.

Mad Hatter nodded and then with a quick 'don't do it again' he disappeared out of sight, and I was left alone in the forest. It was probably noon now, and for some reason I was tired. I sat on a large boulder near by and started to think over what Alice had said and the prophecy that she had given to me a few days ago. After the two small battle, nightmare, and that mysterious girl I dreamed about I had a lot on my mind. Right now though the prophecy was a bigger issue. I needed to know what was happening, and know who was who in the prophecy.

The time has come,  
>Neither would prevail even in their presences.<br>Fallen by the one that had ended,  
>Reborned and given another chance.<br>One will lose hope,  
>And another will die being broken.<br>The end or beginning will come,  
>With one choice made by the one<br>That will betray or vanquish.  
>A clash between two opposites.<p>

The time has come, is pretty much self explanatory. Neither would prevail even in their presences, it must be the Titans and Gaea. Fallen by the one that had ended, there was another key figure in this, someone that we hadn't fought against before. Someone that I can't possibly know, and what's reborn and given another chance? Who's going to be reborn? One will lose hope, I'm at a lost for that one. I'm always thinking Alice or Banshee, someone that wasn't quite sane. Another will die being broken, I'm at a lost for that one. The rest of the prophecy I couldn't place, I'm not even sure if it's about me anymore. What did this mean, why won't Alice just give me the answers instead of talking in riddles?

I released a tired sigh and then groaned. This was just giving me a headache, not to mention I still don't know who that mysterious person was in my dream and what to make of that girl that I dreamed of yesterday night. I leaned back on the boulder and closed my eyes, I'm too tired for this and I'm getting tired of saving the world like this.

"Oh, you're back, and I just told you not to come here uninvited." A mono tone voice drawled. 

* * *

><p><strong>10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for the review. <strong>

**Deathus: Don't worry I don't intend on ending it soon or discontinuing it. **

**Ariel Night: Haha, yeah he kinda panicked a bit, but not overly so. What's weird? Sorry I didn't get that at all.**

**Sethluver16: Thank you for suggesting that, actually I just did it right now. That's a really good idea, thank you very much. **

**lightningkid333: Not just Thalia as you can see, he's comfronting most of his past. **

**Okay, I already now who's going to be the person that dies in the prophecy. If you guys want you can guess who, but I'm telling you now it's NOT Kevin he's in another part of the prophecy and is needed. Sorry if your disappointed that he won't die. **


End file.
